Quismah the Ordained
“Hail the Chief Goddess! She gives power to whom She wills and She takes power from whom She wills. She honours whom She wills and She humbles whom She wills. Verily! She is over all things competent.” Her Cause The world is infested by the vile ilk of the underworld. Those salacious, and whorish demons and promiscuous likes of the undead are to be purged from the realm of humans. Quismah assignment is to make sure that the demonic realms of the undead does not spread out into human settlements and to turn the tide of corruptions demons such as dark priests have done to mortals. With the Chief God's blessings, she assures that the darkness is purified and to bring redemption and salvation to those who have fallen to darkness. Personality Reticent in nature, Quismah is not one naturally inclined to many words. She exists through the world with anunfiltered sense of indifference. While her sense of care for most things appear nonexistent, she, at times, can still be pained by emotional grief whether it be anger or sadness; however, her tolerance for most things is incredibly high. This, in turn, balances her moods and keeps her thinking neutral. Despite her ability to know nigh all which exists, she is prone to asking questions. Her inquiries stem less from "not knowing" what occurred as to what the other believes to have occurred. This often causes her to be seen as arrogant or even conceited by most mortals. In actuality, she's not. It is just her natural disposition. Unfortunately, if she finds herself unsure of events that have unfolded or even stricken by a sudden bout of emotional tension, woe be to whatever has brought upon her mental discomfort. Weapons Abdul Hakam (Scythe) The Readings (Tome) Malak al-Maut's Bereavement Powers Divine Defiance -Quismah has an inborn resistance to psychic and mind altering affects, and cannot be tamed by any command which is not ordained by the Chief Goddess herself Existential Omniscience -Quismah has near full omniscience of all that takes place upon the planet. While her knowledge is not limitless, she is aware of events and of those who exist. When it comes to using this innate ability, she can identify an individual by name, know of their approximate vicinity, what they are, and major events which has taken place; however, she cannot go into detail about this information. She does not know what the person is immediately thinking, the specific of their words or the exact action/interactions which transpired. She only knows that such things has occurred. Walk Among Us -Quismah holds the ability to alter her appearance into any humanoid type form of her choosing. While that means she can secretly take on the appearance of most bi-pedal mamono, she prefers the appearance of humans. With a small breath, she can pull in her wings, shrinking them into her body in order to dawn her default human appearance. Miracle -Quismah cannot ignore the plight and pleas of the servants of the Chief God. The Valkyrie has the ability to make great miracles happen. From changing the weather and bringing about the rain to making barren farmland bare fruits for harvest and even the ressurection of the recently deceased; she can do all if the Chief God wills it; however, she cannot do this whenever she feels the whim. To carry out such miracles requires the active and devout prayers of the servants of the Chief God. The stronger the prayer and more numerous the number of those doing so, the greater a miracle could be cast. Unfortunately, there are limitations to such things, even for a miracle. If the prayer was to bring back the life of another, she can only do so if the death is recent, for their soul may be too far gone by the time she arrives. Three days is the limit. After that, the person is gone. Nur -portals made of glimmering light Heaven's Light -Purge Heavenly Protection -Shields Mercy of the Forgiver -Heals Category:Characters